GX Shipping Kingdom
by DarkZorua100
Summary: A series of one-shots of the shippings from Yu-Gi-Oh GX! More info on the first chapter so I hope you guys will stick around to read them! I own nothing that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh GX! The only thing that I do own is my gender bend characters and some of the OCs! Read, Review, and enjoy!
1. Info

Hello out there to all you Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic readers and writers alike to my series of one-shot shippings of all our favorite and least favorite characters of the show! Anyway, this idea has been in my head for a while now and I was debating whether or not I should do it since the last time I tried to do something like this; it turned out pretty bad but then again, I was pretty much a noob at this but I'm still am if you ask me XD. But anyway, you guys didn't come here to listen to me and my crazy talk. You came here for all the GX shipping and that's what I'm planning on giving to you guys! But before we can get to all the good stuff, let's lay out some of the ground rules first!

I will do requests but keep in mind that if you really want that shipping to be in a one-shot then please do send in a plot or an idea of what you want them to do so I won't get giant writers block from just trying to come up with a simple plot line. After all, I'm mostly doing this to give me a break from working on my other GX stories and so you guys will have something to read while you're waiting for me to post the next chapter to them.

I can do Yaoi (BoyXBoy) but not Yuri (GirlXGirl). Also, I will be doing Gender Bending to change things up a bit from time to time. Most of the Gender Bend will be characters from my "Rise of the Gem Queen" story. So for the people that have read that, you already know who Jayla is and who some of the others are.

Yes, I will take fanmade ships. For example, if you read my "Two sides of the Gentle Darkness" story then I'm pretty sure you know what "Titaniumshipping" is. So if you want one of those shippings that I made in that story, then just say so and I'll ask the people that made those OCs if I can use them for this and so on.

I'm making this an M rated FF since I have no idea where this might go in the future but please don't write in the reviews for lemons every time. It gets kinda annoying to say the least and I will do some in the future maybe but for the time being, I just want to see how far this will go.

Well I think that's everything for now. So leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM me them and I see what I can do for you guys while in the meantime working on my other stories as well!


	2. Soulshipping (1)

"Kiss to Seal the Deal"

**The first one shot to this series which is a short but cute little moment between my personal favorite shipping of GX...Soulshipping! This takes place shortly after Jaden and Yubel's souls are fused together at the end of episode 155 that I hope you guys will enjoy. Also sorry that's it's so short but like I said; I wanted to keep it short and sweet but hopefully the next one will be longer. Remember to write a review if there is any shipping you want to see in the future!  
**

They were one.

Yubel didn't know what she should have felt at the moment; happy, sad, angry….all of this was new to her since all she had felt for a long time was pain and a twisted version of love that humans would call Sadomasochism.

But at the moment, as she held Jaden in her arms, she didn't care how she felt. He was here. What he just did with Super Polymerization made it so that he would never leave her again. They would be together forever.

Yubel looked down at Jaden, sleeping in her embrace. He might be strong but even with his gift of the Gentle Darkness; he wasn't able to stay awake after their souls became one. Yubel smiled lightly at this as she slowly started to caress his hair before she placed a light butterfly kiss on his forehead. She then moved on to kiss his cheek and soon her light blue lips found her way to his.

Yubel closed her eyes as she tightened her hold on him. Sure it occurred to her that she was taking advantage of Jaden's collapsed state and felt bad for doing so but at the same time she didn't care. She finally gotten what she wanted, maybe not in the way that she had first planned, but Jaden and her did end up together in more ways than one.

Yubel suddenly opened her eyes when she felt something pressed back against her lips and jolted back from surprise. Yubel looked down at Jaden who was still in his collapsed state. "Jaden?" She questioned making sure if what she felt was him and not her imagination playing tricks on her.

But no, Jaden was still fast asleep, breathing softly and looking like the handsome angel of a king that Yubel first fell in love with when they first met a thousand years ago in Jaden's past life as Haou the Supreme King. Well until he went power hungry mad anyway.

Passing this off as her imagination, Yubel went back to kissing Jaden and once again, pulling back when she could have sworn she felt him kissing her back.

Sure Yubel was still in that kinda insane state from the Light of Destruction influence on her before Jaden's darkness healed her but she was sure sane enough to know that you had to be wake to kiss someone back.

So as Yubel went in to kiss Jaden one last time; she left her eyes open this time and as soon as she felt him pressing back against her lips, she finally noticed what was going on.

_He's kissing me in his sleep…..and he looks happy that he's doing so._ Yubel thought as she noticed the smile that was forming on Jaden's lip as he and her continued to lock lips. A smile of her own formed on Yubel's lips.

They were two beings that were once again in love within one soul now and Yubel couldn't be happier. The only question now was if Jaden was this much of a great kisser while he was awake as he was asleep?


	3. Darkspiritshipping (1)

"Haunted"

**Hey guys, finally got another one shot done after forever huh? I was going to do a Spiritshipping one but this idea has been in my head forever so I went with the next best thing: Darkspiritshipping! The idea just came to my mind after listening to Haunted by Evanescence (awesome band by the way) and I felt like it fitted these two (which is also where the title came from). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and as always, leave a review of who you want to be shipped next!**

The half human, half dragon demon, Yubel, had seen many things in her life time, during her time as human and when she was turned into a demon, those moments being from crazy to pure scary but those moments couldn't even top the scene that was happening before her.

Floating outside of the Supreme King's personal room at the very top of the tower of the kingdom, looking through the window, Yubel chuckled as she watched as the Supreme King himself, better known as Haou, having a fight with his personal knight and lover, Jehu.

Yubel loved watching these two get into arguments. They were so amusing to watch with Haou trying to reply calmly and Jehu always saying the most random of things at times. But the thing that Yubel loved the most was when one of them would lose their temper and storm out of the room; this time being Jehu, much to Yubel surprise to be honest.

With a smirk, Yubel flew around the tower to the one next to it: Jehu's chamber. Entering through the balcony to lean against the wall with her arms folded, she waited for Jehu to come in.

And boy, did he make a entrance. The doors bolted open as the dark knight stomp into his room, clearly pissed off from the aura surrounding him and just from the expression on his face.

Though when he spotted Yubel standing there, looking rather amused at all of this, he clearly could tell that she had been watching them, Jehu's annoyance only increased.

"Get lost," the bluenette hissed at the demon as he made his way over to the blue couch in the middle of his room.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me, boy." Yubel replied back as Jehu took a seat before laying back on the couch.

"Well I don't want to hear what you have to say, witch." Jehu responded bitterly, throwing a arm over his face.

"I'm a demon, not a witch." Yubel corrected him, rolling her eyes. "Get your facts straight."

"Whatever," Jehu grumbled, turning on his side, his back facing her.

Yubel just shook her head, starting to lose amusement from all of this. "Really, Jehu, you're acting like a child." When the bluenette didn't reply, Yubel smirked. "All because you haven't got laid in over a week?"

"Oh fuck you," Jehu growled over his shoulder at the she-devil.

"I think you mean fuck Haou but at last, you're being rejected over and over again." Yubel chuckled. "That must hurt your ego, doesn't it? Huh, cocky? At last, even the great Jehu has been turned down and by the Supreme King too. That has got to sting a bit."

"You're starting to sound like me and I've got to say, it's rather irritating." Jehu sat up and his dark orange eyes glared into Yubel's mismatching ones. "And what are you talking about being rejected? I'm still Haou's lover and he is mine. And anyone who thinks about taking him away from me will get the shit beat out of them." Jehu then sighed, running a hand through his blue locks. "Haou just to busy with the kingdom nowadays to pay any attention to me. To be honest, I'm rather hurt."

"Busy? What do you mean, busy?" Yubel raised an eyebrow at that. "The kingdom is totally up to date with everything lately so there's no reason for Haou to be busy...oh..."

Yubel smirk only widen when Jehu took in what she just said and boy did he look pissed about it.

"You mean to tell me that he's just being using that as an excuse to stay away from me?!"

"For the record, you didn't give Haou much of a choice in the matter. Even he, the great and powerful Supreme King, can take so much of you raping him."

"It's not rape if he enjoys it."

"My point is-" Yubel rolled her eyes as Jehu devilish grin "-yes, he's been trying to avoid you from the looks of it."

That knocked the grin right off of Jehu's face once more. "Why that son of a bitch..."

Yubel chuckled slightly at that. "Indeed he is...where are you going?" She quickly asked when she noticed Jehu had stood up from the couch and was heading for the door.

"To give Haou a piece of my mind," the knight answered in a 'duh' tone.

Yubel shook her head. "Jehu, I know your annoyed and clearly pissed off but beating up Haou isn't going to solve your problem."

"Oh and like you got any better ideas, witch?" Jehu said sharply over his shoulder just as he was about to leave.

"Actually-" Yubel smirked evilly at that "-I do. Care to hear my idea, my child, about how to get even with Haou and to make sure he will be begging for you when this is all over?"

Now that got Jehu full attention as he turned back around to face the dragon demon. "I'm listening." He grinned sinisterly.

**...**

No one, who held so much power, would admit to it but sometime, being a all powerful ruler could get tiring at times.

Haou rubbed his forehead temples, trying to relieve himself from the stress that was building up in them. The young king had just returned from a meeting with his Duelist of Death and all he wanted to do was rest.

"Whoever said this job was easy better be burning in hell right now." The brunette muttered to himself as he turned around a corner and opened the doors to his chamber, half expecting to see his blue hair lover standing there, ready to torment him before he could get some sleep.

However, all that was waiting for him was nothingness.

Now that made Haou's eyebrow twitch. "Again?" He questioned.

Yes again. It's been about a week since Haou and Jehu had their last disagreement and that was the last time Haou had seen his knight since. Normally, Haou wouldn't have worried. Jehu did what he wanted and the longer that he stayed away from Haou, the better. But the bluenette always came back at night. Of course since Jehu liked to sleep with Haou more so then in his own bed but even that had stopped since their little fight.

Haou just shook his head, not believing that he might actually just be a little bit worried that something might have happened to his lover.

"This has got to be another one of Jehu's stupid games." Haou told himself with a sigh as he strip himself of his armor before collapsing onto his bed.

"Heck, the worst thing that could have happened to him was if he got ambushed by some rouges and killed on the spot." Haou rolled his eyes at the thought. "Yeah like that could have happened." He added quietly before he allowed sleep to take him.

Though it wasn't long before the sleeping king was forced awake by his guardian, Yubel, who looked very shook up.

"Yubel?" Haou questioned, sitting up with a groan. "God, what the hell do you want? Can't you see I was in the middle of a nap?!" He grumbled in annoyance.

Yubel looked like she was trying to say something but the words were stuck in the back of her throat. Though, after much needed work with her tongue, she was finally able to speak.

"It's...Jehu..." She gulped.

"Oh so you found that idiot? I was beginning to wonder where he ran off too."

"Well...we found him...but..."

"But what?" Haou raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "I can't read minds, Yubel. That wasn't in the list of powers that I was given. Tell me where he is or leave."

Yubel gulped once again, lowing her gaze. "I think it'll be best if you come with me, Haou."

Haou's annoyance only seem to grow at that but with a sigh, he nodded. "Fine but this better be important. The rat is making me lose sleeping time."

**...**

If Haou knew what he was going to find when he agreed to go with Yubel, he would have rethink his last word choices.

"W-what happened here?" Haou shuttered in shock and to his own surprise, horror at what he found.

Because, laying on top of his bed, was the cold emotionless form of his lover.

"I'm not really sure." Yubel admitted, honestly, lowing her head. "He wasn't stabbed or shot or anything. The royal doctors believes he was poisoned by something, by his food maybe."

Haou made no reply to that as he just stared down at Jehu's lifeless from, still in shook at what he was seeing. Sure, he told him to go straight to hell like a million times but Haou never meant it. And now...

"So someone killed him, is that what I'm hearing?" Haou growled in angry.

Yubel flinched back at that and swallowed. "From the looks of it, yes; my guess to get to you."

"Well their fools then." Haou turned his cold dark gaze to Yubel. "Search the kingdom, torture the people if you have to but I want the person, or people, who did this found...alive."

"Alive?" Yubel really didn't like sound of that. "Why alive?"

"Because, I personal want to send them to the depths of hell myself."

**...**

A month.

That's how long it's been since Jehu's death and Haou wasn't doing much better.

The killer, or killers, still weren't found and Haou was becoming in worse shape everyday because of it.

The already pale king was getting paler by the second, had dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he was getting, and was eating least every day now that it look like you could snap him in half.

_All because Jehu died._ Haou thought to himself with a dry laugh, not believing that he allowed himself to fall this low because of one person's death.

For calling out loud! He was the Supreme King! The Lord of the Gentle Darkness! He killed people all the time and always reminded emotionless from it. But since Jehu was killed, he was falling to pieces. Heck, if Jehu was still here, Haou knew for a fact that he would have been laughing at him at the moment.

"Even in death, you still find ways to drive me up a wall, you bastard." Haou muttered to himself as he stopped suddenly when he realized where he was standing at.

At the moment, Haou was supposed to be heading to a meeting to hear if the killers were found yet or not but not even realizing it, he had walked right up to Jehu's chamber.

Haou almost wanted to facepalm himself. "Are you trying to annoy me even from the grave, Jehu? Is that it? You never change, even in hell." He grumbled. "Haunting me to the very end."

But even so, Haou pushed the doors open and stepped inside, glancing around. Nothing had really changed in the room, even after a month had passed. Haou was kinda surprised he didn't find any dust or spider webs anywhere but he was guessing that had to be Yubel's doing, trying to keep the room clean for him and maybe for Jehu too.

Gazing around the room, Haou's eyes soon landed on Jehu's bed, where he founded his lover's cold lifeless body a month ago. If Yubel didn't try him he was dead, Haou would have been pretty sure that Jehu was just sleeping.

"He must have died in his sleep." Haou thought out loud, thinking back to how peaceful Jehu looked on his death bed. "That's must how he had been when the poison went to claim him."

Haou just shook his head. "I'm thinking way to much into this." He rubbed his temples. "God, why must you haunt me so, Jehu?"

"Because it's way to much fun, my king."

Haou froze at that. If he could have gotten any paler, he just did at hearing that reply. Slowly turning around, he looked behind him to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

But no, standing right behind him with a smug look on his face was Jehu.

"No way," Haou breathed in shock and surprise.

"Really? That's all I get? No, 'Jehu, my love, your alive!' or 'Jehu, kiss me to make sure I'm not dreaming!'?" The bluenette rolled his eyes but still smirked at Haou's shocked face. Oh how he been waiting to see that all month long.

"I'm going insane here." Haou mumbled to himself, staring at his supposed to be dead lover. "That must be it. The lack of sleep really is making me go nuts."

"Think what you may, Haou-chan, but I'm alive and kicking." Jehu grinned evilly. "Or you might be right. I'm just a spirit of your past lover, haunting you with his presence."

Haou just shook his head after hearing that. "No way your a spirit."

"And why do you say that?"

"For one, only Jehu calls me by that stupid name and two, you would haunt me even if you were dead just to irritate me."

Jehu chuckled at that. "You got me there, lover."

"So..." Haou continued to stare at him, staring to lose the shock of Jehu being here. "Dare I ask how your supposedly alive?"

Jehu chuckled darkly. "I was never dead to begin with."

"Come again?"

"It was all just a set up to see you fall apart, to see you broken at the thought of me leaving you, and it worked."

"But I saw you dead, no heart beat or anything."

"You can thank Yubel for that one. She can make one hell of a knock out potion that makes the user appear dead." Jehu explained as he walked closer to Haou. "And before you say anything, this was all her idea in the first place. I just went along with it. Sure it was torture to be away from you for so long, Haou-chan-" Jehu grabbed Haou's wrists and slammed him into the nearest wall, pinning him there. "But I got to say, it was totally worth it." He smirked wolfishly, licking his lips.

"Bastard," Haou growled at him when he was pinned, hating the situation that he put himself in just by walking, willing, into Jehu's room. "You made me think you were dead all this time and the first thing that crosses your mind when you decided to show back up is sex?! I have half the nerve to kill you for this!"

"Yes, because we all know how well you do when I'm dead, Haou-chan." Jehu chuckled, using his free hand that wasn't holding Haou against the wall to play with his brunette locks. "God, I missed your brown hair."

Haou rolled his eyes at that. "You just missed my hair while you played dead all this time?"

"Not at all, my king." Jehu chuckled, kissing his king'a forehead. "I missed your sharp remarks, the way that you command your army, your beautiful golden eyes." Orange met the golden orbs that he just mention at that.

"But mostly, I missed you, Haou." Jehu told him honestly, leaning down to capture Haou in a kiss.

"Oh gag me," Haou grumbled as Jehu's lips met his own. Taken by surprise by that, Haou didn't know whether to kiss him back or bite his lip to make him stop.

Though that thought escaped him when he felt Jehu push his knee in between his legs, causing Haou to fight back a moan from escaping him.

_The bastard! Why am I letting him do this to me?! I should be punishing him for making me think he was dead all this time!_ Haou thought in annoyance but still, when Jehu tongue pushed against his mouth, asking for entrance, Haou allowed it. Was it because he was still a bit shock that Jehu, who was supposed to be dead, was doing this to him, or the fact that he was to happy that his lover was actually alive that he didn't care what he did to him at this point, Haou didn't know.

Thought what Haou did know was that he was thankful that Jehu was alive and no longer haunting him with his presence in the back of his mind.

So whatever happened next, Haou would allow it.

And afterwards, Haou was seriously going to kill Jehu and this time, make sure that he stayed dead.


End file.
